ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Tenou (claymade)
Haruka Tenou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Uranus. Profile Appearance Haruka has short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is the tallest Sailor Senshi, as she stands at about 180 cm or 5 feet 11 inches. Haruka is mostly shown wearing masculine or unisex clothing. She is often mistaken for a male, due to her androgynous features and is in a relationship with Michiru/Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus Her dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, her collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, and skirt) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore on both earlobes each a golden hoop, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, her gloves were wrist-length, and her long, knee-high, high-heeled boots are navy blue. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 1: Before the Storm Chibi-Usa returned to the past to celebrate her birthday which coincided with Usagi's own birthday party, since both mother and daughter shared the same birth date of June 30th. The preparations were a whirl of confusion and chaos as more friends, family and other Sailor Senshi were pulled in. Soon the event had begun to snowball beyond any of their expectations, taking on a life of its own. As the number of attendees kept growing Michiru, and Haruka were recruited to go to Ucchan’s to look into her catering services. Chapter 2: Poor First Impressions The four young women sat around one of the tables of Ukyo's restaurant, chatting in a relaxed fashion. Ukyo had invited them in, and they had fallen to small talk before getting down to their ultimate business. Unfortunately to keep the conversation away from Brenda’s origins Ukyo offered them tea. Naturally just as they were hashing out the details Haruka accidentally knocked over Brenda’s cup. Time itself seemed to freeze in place for a moment, the restaurant filled with absolute, dead silence. Then both Haruka and Michiru leapt back from the table with surprising speed, the blonde angling to the left while her companion angled to the right. Brenda quickly calmed them down by explaining that she had a skin condition before running into the bathroom to change back into a human. Trying their best to appear casual the two walked back over to the table and gave Ukyo a fake address. Apologizing for having to leave so soon the two of them then backed their way carefully toward the door. Haruka and Michiru walked for about two blocks realizing that Brenda was a Dark Kingdom youma. Not really caring how she survived but what she had been doing and if there were more youma they decided to investigate. Taking out their transformation pen they called out their activation phrases. Finding Brenda they began discreetly followed her. Growing suspicious when she went into a store Michiru pulled her Deep Aqua Mirror out. Realizing that she was watching them they rushed to the rooftop she was on and appeared before her. Holding her Space Sword to Brenda’s throat Sailor Uranus demanded to know what was going on. Raising empty hands, eyes transfixed on the blade Brenda assured them that she was the only youma left on this side of the portal. She tried to explain that she wasn’t there for any nefarious purposes, but was met with skepticism. This brought the question of what Brenda was doing for sustenance, she answered that her form wasn’t a disguise she used magic to become human. While what she claimed seemed farfetched Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune began to wonder if she was telling the truth. While not convinced they at least decided to give it some thought. Unfortunately at that point Ryoga had arrived and all he saw was Uranus’s sword at Brenda’s throat. There was no warning at all. One moment Sailor Uranus was focused on Beneda. The next moment, her body jackknifed and went flying back off the edge of the building. Sailor Neptune had more time to react so was able to dodge Ryoga’s Shi Shi Hokodan allowing him to stand protectively between them and Beneda. Uranus force herself to attack through the pain, but Ranma arrived just before she could, followed by Akane and Ukyo. Injured and outnumbered five to two they decided that it would be best to escape. Soon they had left the Nerima ward behind, and only then did they pause. Their first thought was to go to Sailor Pluto to see if she knew what was going on. Chapter 3: Heard in Secret Despite the with Michiru’s help Haruka was able to make it back home. Seeing the lights on they realized that Sailor Pluto was and hoped she could provide answers on this new enemy. Setsuna was horrified at the state Haruka was in, and when they explained what happened they were shocked to see the look of surprise and puzzlement that crossed her face. Not knowing if this new group was connected to the monsters from earlier their first thought was to warn the Princess and Small Lady. Especially since Usagi was the one who recommended the restaurant that meant that her identity might be compromised. Telling them to call Professor Tomoe and ask him to send Hotaru over to their care. Setsuna left to warn the Senshi. Chapter 5: The Opening Moves After being informed of the challenge Ranma issued to the Senshi knowing that Usagi wouldn’t be willing to do what needed to be done Haruka and Michiru decided to arrive early to do it for her. Realizing this Ryoga and Ukyo confronted them as they were leaving their apartment. Ukyo gave them two choice either they stay put and let Ranma and the other Senshi have their showdown like they agreed or they try to interfere forcing her and Ryoga to stop them. They decided on the former, however much to their surprise when they transformed Ryoga turned around. Not wasting this opportunity Uranus attacked. Ryouga spun back around just in time for a glowing sphere of destructive force to plow into him head-on. They were shocked again with instead of being horrified Ukyo became annoyed and started yelling at Ryoga for taking his eyes off of his opponent as he pulled himself back out of the rubble. The four split up Ukyo fought Sailor Neptune while Ryoga dealt with Uranus. However she proved little match for Ryoga only managing to hit nothing but air, she tried to push back the pain when he began his counter attack, but that proved equally as futile. As she was struggling to get back to her feat Ryoga asked how it felt t fight someone who wasn’t weaker then her. Realizing that he was talking about Brenda Uranus unhesitantly that she was there to defend the planet and nothing more no what she was forced to do. Seeing that she wasn’t just some bully Ryoga calmed down and just knocked her out. After helping Ukyo knocking out Neptune and chaining the two up, Ryoga checked up on Ukyo’s injuries as the two glared at them. Ukyo required medical attention, but since they couldn’t just lug the two Outers around they were forced to wait until Ranma defeated the other Senshi. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans When Ukyo’s knee felt better she decided to go find a pay phone to contact their friends back in Nerima to arrange for someone to come and help them. this left Ryoga alone on a random rooftop with nothing to do but be forced to endure the endless glared from the two Outer Senshi. Eventually he grew tired of the silence and tried to start a conversation only to be told that he and the Dark Lords wouldn’t win. They were rescued by the arrival of Sailor Saturn. After healing the two Saturn decided that it would be best for her to stay and deal with Ryoga while they go and help support Pluto. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy A brittle, strained silence filled Usagi's bedroom, as Mask, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were packed into the room, all of them anxious over what had happened to her. Setsuna recognized it as the first symptoms of The Great Freeze leading them to believe that Ranma must have had something to do with it. Hotaru told them about the demons who attacked her and Ryoga. Hearing that Ryoga saved Hotaru Usagi tried to argue with an uncaring Haruka that changed thing, but it proved to taking for her. Since the Dark Lords knew who they were the Outers decided to stay at a Hotel until things were settled. Though Hotaru opted to stay a little longer. However when she arrived at the Hotel and informed the Outers how Ryoga and Shampoo tricked her into healing them and that they knew Usagi’s identity and where she lives Setsuna decided to a preemptive strike and attack the Tendo Dojo the next day. Chapter 8: Foes in Need After Neptune confirmed that Ranma wasn’t at the Tendo compound Saturn got her, Uranus and Pluto to agree to allow her to talk to him by herself. The three watched in frustration as Saturn walked in and later when they saw Happosai creeping in with a large black sack slung over his shoulder they mistook him for some kind of servant. Fearing the worst they rushed in to save Saturn. So when Ryoga burst threw the wall viciously beating Happosai they didn’t hesitate to try and rescue him. Saturn was quick to come to Ryoga’s defense and explain what was going on. Sadly that left them open to Happosai who wasn’t happy to find out that their suits was a leotard. They were interrupted from trying to fend him by the arrival of Pantyhose Taro. While Ryoga just sighed in exasperation since Taro was in his cursed form the Sailor Senshi could only gape, having no clue what to make of the creature. Pantyhose after a cursory and disdainful glance at them just roared and charged at where Sailor Neptune and Happosai stood. What happened next was sheer pandemonium Ryoga fought Pantyhose Taro, the Senshi tried to help only to be forced to fend off Happosai. He was stopped by Akane who threw is satchel and as he was distracted by the panties shoved a pair of mens boxers in his face, tied him up and threw him into the stratosphere. This caused Pantyhose to focus his rage on her blasting her off her feet and through the house wall. As Ryoga left to go check on Akane Panthose eyes the Senshi debating on weather or not to attack them. Though the decision was made moot when Ryoga returned. The Outers watched as the two fought Saturn because she was hesitant to go on the offensive when she knew so little about the situation. While Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune just pragmatically let their two enemies fight each other. Ryoga seemed to have the upper hand however Pantyhose revealed that he was leading him to the koi pond so that he could activate his curse. Taro was about to squeeze Ryoga to death when he was stopped by Saturn. Boggling that such a little girl was so powerful he decided to leave telling himself he was going to find Happosai and not running away. While they were told about the curse Uranus, Neptune and Pluto was still surprised at the transformation. Pluto promised not to hurt him if he turned against Ranma. When he refused Saturn told them what he told her that Tanizaki Kazuo was the person who actually attacked them. Like her they were naturally skeptical, however since they didn’t know how to transform him back and Ryoga’s direction sense made it so he couldn’t find the furo they decided to take him back to the hotel with them. While they didn’t believe him Pluto and Neptune still decided to go get information on Kazuo’ while Saturn and Uranus went to the hotel. When they arrived they decided to call Ami to see if she could help in transforming Ryoga back. Afterwards Hotaru received a call from Davidson who told her he had her father which he proved by putting him on the phone. Davidson told her that he was going to send someone to pick them and if they didn’t go with him he would kill her father. Haruka was horrified when Hotaru told her what happened but before could explain further Davidson’s man arrived. Realizing they were in a hostage situation Haruka knew what her response had to be. She attempted to transform into Sailor Uranus only to be shot before she could finish. Luckily Ryoga slammed into the man’s gun causing the shot to miss her heart. Hotaro healed Haruka enough to keep her stabilized before being knocked out and dragged away. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For Haruka was sitting in the hospital both trying to ignore ignore the pain of her gunshot wound as well as figure out a way to escape. the fact she was being constantly monitored met she couldn’t even contact Michiru to tell her what happened. She was rescued by Ami disguised as a nurse using Usagi’s disguise pen sending the one watching over Haruka away so they could talk. While Ami was initially worried that Ryoga had done this Haruka informed her that it wasn’t the case. Hotaru had been kidnapped by someone who was using her father as leverage. Ami gave Haruka the pen so that she could use it to leave and have Mamoru heal her. Finally getting into contact with Michiru she informed her and Setsuna what happened. Using her Mirror Michiru found her walking with her father through the forest of all places, both of them following a little black piglet. Michiru kept checking up on them while Ami and Haruka went to Usagi’s. After arriving and getting healed Haruka again related what had happened at the hotel to everyone. Haruka tried to calm them down by explaining that Setsuna and Michiru went to investigate Tanizaki Heavy Industries and told them them to just focus on protecting Usagi. However Usagi wouldn’t have it she told everyone to go and protect their families. Rei tried to protest only to be torn between her worry over Sailor Moon and her family. Mamoru and Makoto were able to help since as orphan’s they didn’t have family to protect. While she wasn’t happy about it Haruka didn’t argue and went to go join back up with Michiru and Setsuna. Chapter 10: Ties That Bind Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus raced towards where Hotaru was wondering why Ryoga took her and her father so far. Uranus suggested that Chibi-Usa was right about Ryoga having feeling for her. While Pluto didn’t dismiss it she felt that Hotaru was sensible enough not to reciprocate. They arrived to find Ryoga checking up on Hotaru as Professor Souichi Tomoe watched with a mixture of pride and loss at the thought of his little girl developing feelings like that for someone. Pluto thanked Ryoga for his help, before once again asking him what his intentions were. Ryoga attempted to explain what he and Ranma were doing, before realizing it was only going to make sense if he started from the beginning. Which he did as they headed back to the other Senshi. Throughout the story the Pluto, Neptune and Saturn went from disbelief at the ludicrousness of his story to being horrified that, the lunacy started to make sense. Ryoga finished his story just as Sailor Moon’s attack lit up the night sky. Racing towards the battle they arrived just after the Senshi and the Dark Lords defeated Ekim. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air After coming to terms with the fact that Ranma was the girl was at Tofu’s Clinic Sailor Mercury asked her why, only to become annoyed when Ranma jokingly kept giving vague answers. Saturn who was healing everyone explained what Ryoga told the outer Senshi. Moon was about to apologize for the misunderstanding when Mar’s remembered the ritual. Luna made her presence known when Ranma didn’t know what Mars was talking about telling him that she heard him and Akane talking about a ritual. Unfortunately this caused his cat fear kicks in and he scrambles up the tallest thing in the area, which happens to be Pluto herself. She tries to keep her dignity while balancing a terrified martial artist on her head. Realizing that was why Kasumi hid Kuno they took her out of his sight and Ranma was forced to explain to a growingly suspicious Ukyo and Shampoo that he and Akane were getting married. After watching the ensuring fight and Ranma go into Neko-Ken when a cursed Shampoo fell on him Mercury stopped trying to figure out what was going on. When Ranma suggested that everyone stay at the Tendo Dojo as they would be safer from Tanizaki together Sailor Pluto was against it. While she found his and Ryoga’s explanation to be consistent they not only still an unknown but utterly chaotic. However she was vetoed by Sailor Moon and it was clear the princess had already made up her mind. The trip back to the Tendo dojo via the Tsukino residence was largely uneventful. They packed the Senshi's families into the cars belonging to Mr. Aino, Mr. Tsukino, and Sailor Uranus, while the Senshi and the martial artists escorted them from the rooftops on either side. Everyone was tense, on the lookout for another attack, but none came. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. Eventually they all arrived at the dojo, and hustled the civilians inside where they were greeted by the fathers and Kasumi. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Chapter 13: All Fall Down The Nerima martial artists and the Senshi were into the conference room to discuss what to do about Tanizaki Kazuo. Pluto and Mercury had come up with four objectives they needed to fulfill. Neutralize Tanizaki as a threat; deal with Ekim, freeing any monsters that were being held captive in his skyscraper, and finally information. Konatsu quickly volunteered with dealing with Ekim as well as to help Ami get to Tanizaki’s computers. After settling on the basic plan Sailor Uranus and Neptune opted to stay. While she being sidelined for such an important battle did chafe at her Uranus wanted to keep and eye on the monsters as she still didn’t trust them. Her suspicions were confirmed by the group of monsters tailing them. However much to their surprise when confronted the monsters just wanted to know what Uranus’ feelings on Ranma were. As they began list all of Ranma’s positive qualities the two were stunned to realize that they were trying to set Uranus and Ranma up. Chapter 14: In the Balance When everyone returned with Mercury looked over Usagi’s vitals Chibi-moon linked her life force with her while the Senshi and Ranma were scattered around the room. Hearing that she had a week or two at most to live Pluto was ready to track the clone down and kill her. Ranma and Chibi-moon argued that Unit Zero was just as much a victim, but there was nothing they could do as there was only one Star Seed between them. After Tanizaki’s press conference claiming that the Senshi attacked his skyscraper unprovoked they gathered to discuss what to do now that they had to fight the JSDF. Taking Ranma’s words to heart Chibi-usa realized that Tanizaki was just using them as weapon and came up with a way to show them the truth. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Chibiusa’s plan was to have Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. Once everyone was gathered Ranma and Sailor Pluto looked over the assembled throng, watching faces that were increasingly alight with excitement as Sailor Chibi-moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained all that Tanizaki was doing. Even Ranma was impressed by Kamen’s way with words. After he was finished a tense, expectant silence filled the air for a heartbeat, before the crowded began cheering. From their they began discussing what they could do to help such as staging protest against the government. Later the Outers, Mercury, Ranma, Chibi-Usa, and Helios were watching the news of the various protests as they discussed what to do next. Ami wondered if they could talk to Tanizaki himself, but that was shut down by both Ranma and Helios. Ranma was sure that he would fight to the very end, and goes down swinging, while for some reason Helios couldn’t contact his dream-self. Realizing that Ranma had an incisive grasp of their enemy's perspective Pluto asked for his opion on Tanizaki’s next move. Ranma’s reply was that he would attack. When Ryo woke up he called everyone to the conference room to describe the future he had seen. Sailor Pluto began to panic when Ranma realized that he was talking about the 'Wyrmspawn' as she had seen the aftermath of its last rampage. However Ranma knew how Tanizaki was able to contain it allowing them to come up with a plan. Mercury worked on creating an isolation chamber while the Sailor Senshi and martial artists went about evacuating the neighborhood. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters The Sailor Senshi and martial artists, along with quite a few of the more powerful monsters gathered around a sensory deprivation chamber and they’d set up to lure the Wyrmspawn into and trap. All other injured and non-combatants had been moved through the portal, to keep them safe from the coming battle, and with the help of their allies in the police and JSDF they’d evacuated as much of the surrounding city as possible. Pluto who had seen the carnage the creature could unleash stressed to the group of the seriousness of their situation. The Sailor Senshi stationed all around their defensive line let loose the full extent of their powers, without any concern for collateral damage as the vast Synth forces swarmed toward them. Like Ryoga Ranma was everyone about Tanizaki’s weapon Luckily Saturn was ready this time. Thus they entered a stalemate Tanizaki's weapon continued to pound against Sailor Saturn's magical barrier. While it didn’t do any direct damage to them, but it was causing Sailor Saturn to spend more time watching the skies for the next attack, and less on fighting the Synths herself. Who continued to press their attack, heedless of the horrific losses they were taking. Any survivors that made it through the killing field of Senshi magic were quickly dispatched by the martial artists. Through it all Ranma tried to figure out a way to deal with the weapon. Though the Synth offensive showed no sign of weakening, and the number of wounded kept growing. Ranma, Konatsu, Kodachi, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, along with several of the monsters fighting alongside them, While the ones still fighting were weary from the constant battle. Tuxedo Kamen focused on the most grievously injured which left Beneda to treat those who were in slightly better shape. The first of the Wyrmspawn's blasts had thrown the defenders into disarray, hammering down on them from above, worsening the injuries of the wounded they were protecting and smashing their defensive formation. It had also hurt the Synths attacking them, of course, but in what had already been a battle of attrition, the damage had put the defenders even closer to defeat. The second blast had turned the tide in the exact opposite direction. In the space of a moment, almost the entirety of the enemy force had been wiped out, leaving nothing behind but a sprawling, desolate wasteland. As they forced themselves back top their feet covered in a mess of soot and sweat and blood and Synth fluids. Shampoo was the first to speak urging them to fight on as the last battered remnants of the enemy force made their final charge. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn Ryoga took the place of Ranma as he and the Senshi spent hours sitting in the war room of Beryl's palace, trying to come up with a way to attack Tanizaki without risk of him carrying out his threat. Since planning wasn't his strength to begin with all he could do was worry about the pigtailed fighter as people much smarter than him discuss all the different ways it couldn't be done. They were just about to give up and try again the next day when Ranma arrived. Despite how quickly Ranma got down to business, most of the Inner Senshi looked like they were still worried about him, and wanted to offer any consolation or condolences they could. Ryoga knowing that wasn't what his rival wanted or needed right now asked Ranma what he figured out before they could. Ranma pointed out that the time table that Tanizaki gave them didn’t make any sense. He needed time to work on his real plan and was stalling. That still left them the fact that he was still holding the city hostage and no way to deal with Unit Zero. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit The Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Senshi along with five lemures, three daimons, a single droid and three youma gathered around Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Sailor Moon on his back before racing to Tanizaki Heavy Industries. As the attack group ran through the city streets Mars felt the Nameless One begin his ritual causing her to stumble. As she started to panic upon realizing what it was Konatsu who had been with her when she had fought Ekim just asked her where he was. When he returned he had with him the little girl the Nameless One had attempted to sacrifice. Unfortunately taking away its sacrifice forced it to use Ekim himself instead, deciding that if it couldn't get free to consume everything, then at least it would destroy the world instead. The group scattered in different directions everyone running headlong with all the speed they possessed as huge tentacles crashed down from a portal in the sky. After Sailor Chibi-moon summoned the Golden Crystal the Inner Senshi gathered behind her to lend her their power. Once Chibi-moon got used to the huge amount of energy she was channeling Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto lent her their power. When Melinoe arrived the Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look, but she was only there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who stunned her by asking what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Abilities Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima